To the Underground!
by NightSkyLullaby
Summary: Skailar is a normal girl until being dared in 200X. She falls down a hole in a mountain and now she needs to find her way out. Will she get out or will she be trapped there forever? Will she live or will she die as almost every monster wants her soul?


**Skai's POV:**

I woke up in my bed with the sun shining in my face. Sitting up in my bed, I looked outside watching birds fly past, chirping a wonderful song of their own. I sighed softly and swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up. I grabbed a royal blue shirt and a darker blue pair of Capri pants and walked into the foster home's bathrooms to change and get ready. I brushed my black hair which started to collect static electricity to make it appear very fluffy. I giggle and leave the bathroom in the clothes I grabbed and skipped down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Skai, you know you aren't allowed to be in the kitchen until you're 9," The only grown up in the house in the morning said chuckling softly as they shoo'd me out. I sigh and grumble softly as I opened the door to walk outside. "Skailar, you know you need food before going outside. Now go call the other kids down for breakfast."

"Fine, Kylie," I muttered the words under my breath as I closed the door and walked over to the stairs again. "Get up guys! Breakfast is ready!"

Several doors suddenly open when breakfast was mentioned and I turned and ran down the stairs quickly to avoid being trampled by all the on coming kids. Right when I reached the end of the stairs, I turned the corner and let all the other kids take their seats before I sat down in my normal chair waiting for the food to come to the table. Kylie walked in holding a large platter with food on it. She sat it down and told everyone to wait as she walked back into the kitchen. After a lot of clattering sounds from the kitchen, she walked back in with her arms full of plates. I stood up and rushed over to her and looked up at her.

"Kylie, can I help?" I smiled as I walked beside her when she didn't stop walking. She sighed and shook her head. She sat the plates down on an empty space on the table and proceeded to pass around a few plates to all the children around the table. I sighed and sat down at my seat and let Kylie fill my plate up with food. After everyone got served their food, everyone started to eat. I sat there and rolled a cheese stick around on my plate, not hungry enough to eat.

"Skailar, why are you not eating?" Kylie kneeled down next to me as I continued to play with my cheese stick.

"I'm just not hungry," I smiled softly and grabbed my plate giving some of the other kids around me more of my food and proceeded to walk upstairs to my bedroom again. I opened the window and stared at the mountain in the distance wondering why it had such a bad reputation when it looked so pretty. Soon I heard the front door open and close after a while. I knew the kids just went outside to play or explore around the woods behind our foster home. I also soon heard my bedroom door open and a couple kids walking in.

"Hey, Skailar. We know you're just a scaredy cat so we want to make a deal with you," I turned around sighing softly as I looked at the kid in the middle of the group of three kids.

"What's the deal?" I asked unenthusiastically as I glared at them.

"Well, more like a dare," The kid in the middle, also the oldest, smirked as he grabbed my arm and started to tug me out my door and down the stairs. After they dragged me to the back of the house, he let go of my arm. "We dare you to climb Mount Ebott!"

"Fine! I'll do it and I will make it back!" I growled and walk into the woods heading for the mountain. I started to think while I walked through the small woodland before the mountain. What have I gotten myself into? What if I don't come back? What is happening up there that's making people disappear before they come back? More and more thoughts fly through my head as I start to climb up Mount Ebott. As I get to a cave, I look back to see I've climbed up higher than I thought I did. I heard small giggles coming from inside the cave behind me. "H-hello! Is someone there?!"

I heard my calls bounce off the walls of the cave as it echoed. Another giggle sounded from inside the cave. I slowly enter the cave looking around following the giggles inside the cave. As I kept walking, it grew darker and darker and harder to see. I kept walking until I heard something like footsteps from in front of me. I stopped not really wanting to go farther. As I stood there, I suddenly I felt something brush my leg. When I felt that feeling, I stiffened then ran deeper not wanting to feel that again or be caught by what ever made that feeling. As I ran in the dark, my foot got caught on something causing me to trip. I expected to hit the ground but I kept falling. Slowly, light started to appear in front of me. I saw golden flowers quickly growing bigger and coming towards me. When I got to the flowers, everything went black.

 _I'm thinking of putting chapter 2 up as well but only if I get positive feedback from this chapter. This is just a test run for this story. The story is about my Undertale OC. This is the very first story I have up on . I'm a new member and I just want to write. If you enjoyed this, yay! If not, oh well. I can't force you to like something you don't. I'm just torn between making this the pacifist version or the genocide version of her story. And I'm planning on changing a little bit of her story a bit as well but it is something that is later on. If you want to read chapter 2 already, its up on Wattpad. Just search for To The Underground by xXSilverFoxSylviXx. Well, Thanks for reading all of this. I appreciate it and I'll let you get back to reading actual stories now. bye bye._


End file.
